1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the use and transfer of electronic information in a visually immersive and adaptable environment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to generating, presenting and transferring personal, product, organizational information or the like as a microsite that mimics the look and feel of a business card in a manner that is adaptive to the platform on which the microsite displays.
2. Background Information
In various human interactions, it is necessary to exchange contact data. In business circles, this is often done through the physical exchange of business cards. In earlier years, people typically retained the business cards in a rolodex or transferred the information into a contact log. In more modern times the data from the card is imported into an electronic database. In some cases, people expand upon the relationship to social networking sites such as LINKEDIN or FACEBOOK, in which people can invite others to join their social circles.
Exchange of information through print media has various disadvantages. The printed media is static as of its printing. It therefore cannot be edited or updated absent reprint and redistribution. The provider loses control of the print media once it is in the hands of a third party. Physical channels, such as physical proximity or delivery via the mail, are necessary for distribution.
Some efforts have been made to convert print media into electronic format. For example, printed material can be scanned and converted into electronic format. In some cases information in the scanned matter can be electronically extracted and used to make electronic files for the person, such as potentially a VCARD in OUTLOOK. These systems suffer from similar limitations to print media, in that the information is static at the time of its creation, and physical control of the information is lost once the information is sent.
Websites, such as networking sites (e.g., FACEBOOK or LINKEDIN) provide electronic methods for the exchange of information with varying degrees of access within social circles. A drawback of websites is that they are generally designed for use and display on PCs or laptops that have large display screens and updated web browser access. Such websites are not easily displayable on smaller devices such as mobile phones or tablets, such that the website providers must create alternative (e.g., mobile) versions of the website and/or applications for specific devices. Another drawback of networking sites is that they are generally content independent, in that the website functionality is the same regardless of whether the content is a person or a product.